The Most Captivating Eyes
by larosesombre
Summary: When a Bajoran businessman is killed aboard Deep Space Nine, Sisko, pressured by the Bajoran provisional government, encourages Odo to pursue all avenues of investigation. Odo finds himself hesitant to investigate Quark, afraid of what he might discover. Will Odo uphold the law and uncover the truth, whatever it may be, or will he try to protect Quark?
1. Never Cheat a Klingon

**Absinthe has been somewhat misrepresented in this story. I've taken artistic licence with it. The thujone present in absinthe isn't in a high enough concentration to create hallucinations (it's the same chemical found in sage) if you ingested enough to have hallucinations, the alcohol levels of the drink would kill you before you did. While the sale of absinthe was banned for large parts of the 20th century, at the current time it is legal to purchase and sell in most parts of the world, with the thujone levels controlled.**

**If you couldn't tell by now, I'm a history nerd and I felt guilty posting this without clarifying some things. Now that you know more than you ever wanted to know about absinthe, read away! There will be new chapters every Saturday. - larosesombre**

Chapter 1: Never Cheat a Klingon

If anyone else on the station suspected, they hadn't let on. If anyone had seen the way Quark lit up every time Odo entered the bar or had realized that their interactions had filled up with sly looks and secret grins then they hadn't made it known. Odo and Quark continued in secret, and they enjoyed every minute of their covert relationship, but today Quark felt nervous. He had a deal lined up for later in the afternoon, and the knowledge that he was going behind Odo's back sat far less comfortably than it would have before all of this had started. Quark hated the idea that he was getting soft, but he didn't know what else to call it.

He could quote a number of Ferengi rules of acquisition that told him what he had with Odo was wrong: "trust is the biggest liability of all", "latinum lasts longer than lust" and "never place friendship before profit". What he and Odo had was a bit beyond friendship at this point, a bit more profound than lust, but Quark was fairly certain the rules still applied. He knew that what they were doing, as right as it felt, wasn't the proper Ferengi thing to do. He didn't have time to fall in love. Especially not with Odo, who was a liability.

If the fact that he was in love with Odo was going to prevent him from making smart business deals, then that was a problem. But it might be a problem he'd have to live with. Quark tried to reassure himself that he could have Odo and still make profitable deals. He just had to be careful. After all, "a wealthy man can afford anything except a conscience". Still, there was a nagging doubt, a fear that nibbled incessantly at his heart. Traitor of a heart that it was, flip-flopping all over the place as Odo entered the bar, interrupting Quark's internal conflict.

The Changeling took a seat at the bar. "Up to anything illegal today Quark?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes betraying the serious tone of his voice.

"Illegal?" Quark laughed nervously. "Nonsense." He couldn't do this today, not when he had a deal to worry about. HIs anxious eyes darted to the clock where he could see the time creeping closer to when he'd have to shut the bar for the day.

"Quark, is something the matter?" Odo seemed somewhat concerned, and it set Quark on edge. Why did he have to be so damn perceptive?

"No, just closing a little early today. I'll admit I'm worried about losing profits."

"Why close early?" Odo followed him with his eyes as Quark mixed a drink for Morn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. There's a private event in here this afternoon. I'll be out somewhat late."

"I can wait."

Of course he could. Quark glanced up at him to see an affectionate smile on the Changeling's face. His heart wrenched again. Was it trying to kill him? It was just one little, maybe slightly dishonest deal. What was there to feel guilty about?

Odo watched him in silence for the next half hour, and Quark wanted nothing more than to lapse into their usual banter. Somehow, it just didn't seem appropriate. Finally, Quark decided enough was enough. It was time to close up the bar, a few minutes early, but Quark would have done anything to get rid of Odo at that point. Odo left somewhat reluctantly, he seemed suspicious, which was hardly new, but there was an overwhelming feeling of disappointment accompanying it this time. Quark tried to brush it off. Odo couldn't expect him to avoid good business deals, he was still a Ferengi after all.

The empty bar smelled like synthale. Quark wrinkled his nose at it as he moved between tables gathering up glasses. He counted everything twice: chairs, glasses, Dabo tables and all. Just to be doubly sure that Odo wasn't still in there spying on him. He was just wiping down the bar when his "business partners" arrived. It was a risky deal, and Quark knew it. But "the riskier the road, the greater the profit", and the profit here was immense. The client that entered was a handsome Bajoran man, flanked by a Klingon bodyguard. The doubts that had been eating at Quark earlier were gone as he saw the bag in the Klingon's hand that held the latinum. He licked his lips in anticipation. Excitement mounting, Quark hurried over.

"Are the arrangements all made correctly, Ferengi?" The Bajoran snapped. "I've no time to waste. I expect there to be a runabout ready once you've handed it over."

"Certainly, certainly. But first, the latinum." Quark couldn't tear his eyes away from the bag.

"Do you think I'm a fool? First the alcohol. Four crates of absinthe, all the way from Earth. I'm paying you a lot so it had better be genuine."

"Would I ever cheat a customer?" Quark smiled, pulling himself away from the bag of latinum. "I'll get it. You're lucky I was able to find any considering it has been banned on Earth since the 20th century." He began leading them up the staircase to a storage room up by the holodecks. "It's in these crates."

The Bajoran moved over to one of the crates and opening it pulled out a bottle full of the nasty green liquid. "Does it have a high enough thujone content?" He asked, pulling the cork out. "I'm paying you for the hallucinogens in the alcohol, not the pretty green colour."

"But of course!" Quark said, still smiling. "It's exactly what you asked for. Now, the latinum-"

"Hang on, I still want to test it." Very delicately the Bajoran dipped his pinky finger into the drink and deposited a drop on his tongue. Quark very sincerely hoped that it tasted genuine. A cold wave of panic washed over him as the Bajoran made a face. Wordlessly, he held the bottle out to the Klingon who tipped it back and took a swig. "You lied to me, Ferengi. I don't appreciate that." The Bajoran snarled. "When I make a deal, I expect to get what I'm paying for."

"I assure you! That's premium grade absinthe!" Quark said, slowly beginning to back away towards the staircase. "It's genuine, not replicated."

"It's replicated, and badly at that. We're not taking it, and furthermore, you're going to give us that runabout for free."

"I can't do that." Quark began. "I secured you your product, you have to pay me now." The staircase was almost in reach.

"Let's just take it and go." The Klingon snapped. "You're wasting time."

"This little troll thought he could fool me. I'm not leaving just yet." The Bajoran was so close Quark could smell the absinthe on his breath.

The Klingon was uncorking another bottle, "I said, take it and go!" He snarled.

"You take my orders!" The Bajoran spun round, he was beginning to flush red with anger. "I hired you, and you will listen to me!"

"Klingon take orders from no one." The bag of latinum landed at the Bajoran's feet with a thud. "I'm not taking your orders anymore. If you don't want the alcohol, then I'll take it, and if the Ferengi has cheated me then he will answer accordingly."

"Never cheat a Klingon, unless you're sure you can get away with it". That was one Ferengi Rule of Acquisition Quark had hoped never to break. Quark could tell when a deal had gone sour and this one had. Maybe the bad feeling he'd had earlier wasn't about Odo, maybe his lobes had been telling him this was unsafe from the beginning. But he could still escape with his life. With the Klingon advancing on him he turned and ran outright, his back turned to the Klingon and impending doom.

Quark didn't make it down the staircase.


	2. Pursue All Lines of Questioning

**Here's the next chapter. There will be another one next Saturday. To clarify: The relationship is established in this story but is still being kept a secret from the rest of the station. But... the rest of the station definitely suspects something! - larosesombre**

**Chapter 2: Pursue All Lines of Questioning **

Quark woke up in a pool of blood. A quick and frenzied search revealed that he was unhurt and that the blood was therefore not his own. Somewhat relieved, Quark rolled over onto his side to sit up. He went to plant his hands to push himself up, only to be hindered by the item clutched in his fist. Quark's eyes widened as he took in the sharp blade, the blood-encrusted handle, the dried flakes scattered all over his hand and up his sleeve.

The smell of blood almost burnt his nose, assaulting him with its intensity. Quark turned slowly, he was at the top of the stairs. Behind him, he was startled to meet a pair of eyes. Dead, glazed over eyes. Quark nearly fell down the stairs in his scramble to put distance in between himself and the eyes.

The eyes were planted in the horrified face of the Bajoran from earlier. Struggling against the urge to be sick, Quark crept over to the body and knelt down by it. There was a gaping wound in the Bajoran's chest, and this was undoubtedly the source of the blood.

The blood that was all over the knife in Quark's hand. Panicked, Quark's head began to race. Had there been a struggle? Had the Klingon killed his employer? But what about the knife. Had Quark...? Suddenly dizzy, Quark dropped the knife. He couldn't remember anything past the Klingon taking control of the situation. He felt sick, trying desperately to remember what had happened.

Quark suddenly found himself thinking about Odo. He wanted nothing more than for Odo to tell him that it was alright. That they'd catch the murderer. But there was the horrible possibility that Quark was the murderer. Staring down at the body he wondered what Odo would think of him then.

Odo was waiting for him. Had been waiting the whole time Quark had lain there. The full horror of the situation hit him as he thought about the evening he had promised Odo. It must be late, surely the changeling would be looking for him soon, and he couldn't let him find him like this.

Quark couldn't face the very real possibility that he had done this, and he certainly never wanted Odo to have to see it. How could he protect himself? Plots of scandalous novels suddenly returned to him in a flood of poor suggestions as he attempted to wipe his fingerprints off of the knife. He needed an alibi. Leaving the knife by the body, Quark rushed off to find a change of clothes and to change the data log of one of the holodecks. He needed to have evidence that he had been far away from the murder when it happened.

...

Odo was still waiting for Quark. It had been two hours since he had shut the bar down for the day, and Odo hadn't seen him since. He was getting frustrated, and the part of him that wanted to see Quark finally won over the part that knew it was a poor decision to interrupt Quark while he was making a deal.

Odo wouldn't admit it, but he was hesitant to investigate Quark now. He was wary of discovering something damning that he'd rather remain ignorant to. It was difficult to reconcile this with his morals, but if he didn't know then he couldn't be expected to do anything about it. So Odo made sure he didn't know about things.

But this was different. What if something was wrong? Quark was taking too long, and Odo finally had enough. Rising to his feet he started back towards the bar. It was time he checked in on the Ferengi. Odo was halfway out the door when his combadge went off. "Kira to Odo. There's a problem at Quark's."

These were the last words Odo wanted to hear. "What happened?"

"There's been... I think you'd better just come see it."

Odo was let into the bar by two security officers who were standing guard outside. He had barely made it into the bar when with a cry a form collided with him. It was Quark. The Ferengi had thrown himself across the room to get to Odo. Odo had to remind himself not to show too much affection as he examined Quark with concern. "Are you hurt?' He asked. "What's happened?"

"Oh, I am so glad you're here." Quark whimpered, clinging to Odo. "It's horrible."

They were interrupted by Commander Sisko. "Odo, I need you upstairs." He and Kira were standing near the staircase. "Leave Quark down here, and prepare yourself, it's brutal."

"What happened?" Odo asked again, gently prying the Ferengi off of him. "I'll be right back." He said softly, leading Quark over to a bar stool.

"A man's been murdered." Sisko was leading him up the stairs towards the bar's storage bay. "A Bajoran. I have the Provisional Government at my neck, it seems he was quite an important business man and here he is dead in a pile of Federation contraband."

"Federation contraband?"

"Absinthe. It's been illegal on Earth since the 20th century due to it's high thujone content. Thujone is a chemical known for its hallucinogenic and somethimes convulsant and lethal properties. There are crates of it up here. Doubtless Quark's work."

"What's the charge for selling a drink like that?" Odo asked casually, hoping the commander wouldn't notice his concern over Quark.

"A rather hefty fine. But the charge for murder is far worse. What can you tell me about Quark's recent movements, Odo?"

"Nothing that will be useful." It was clear that the Commander was suspicious of Quark, and frankly, Odo couldn't blame him. This whole thing looked like a business deal gone wrong. "Commander, I know that Quark wouldn't do something like this."

"Like this?" The commander asked, raising an eyebrow at Odo.

"He wouldn't murder a man, and certainly wouldn't be so..." Odo looked around at the blood. It coated a number of surfaces. "Messy. He'd find a cleaner way. If he wanted to get rid of someone at all."

"Nevertheless, I expect you to investigate all leads thoroughly, Odo." There was a certain insinuation in the Commander's tone. It almost sounded as if he didn't believe that he could trust Odo to investigate Quark.

"Commander, I will investigate the matter using the proper procedures. I assure you there is nothing to worry about."

"A man is dead Constable. I'm afraid there will be a great deal of worry until you can find his killer."

"Understood."

Sisko left, presumably to speak to a Bajoran minister, and Odo began his examination of the scene. The Commander's comments had started a conflict in Odo's mind. He felt he had a duty to follow all lines of questioning. It was the right thing to do, the correct way to uphold the law. But at the same time, Odo really didn't want to investigate Quark. He was worried he'd learn something he didn't want to know. There was the possibility that Quark was responsible for this and if he was then Odo would rather he never had to know about it.


	3. Nervous Habits

**Chapter 3: Nervous Habits **

The man was lying on his back, his torso a mass of blood and ripped flesh. This had been an aggressive killing, and the blood was spread over the floor and nearby storage cases. The cases were full of small bottles filled with green liquid. Presumably, the absinthe that Sisko had mentioned. There were four crates of the stuff, and the two closest to the body were splattered with blood.

Bashir was examining the man, his face twisted up into a grimace as he hovered his tricorder over the body. Odo decided he'd leave the doctor to do that, he was anxious to get back downstairs to Quark. The Ferengi had seemed uncharacteristically shaken up, and Odo wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him. He probably should ask him some questions while he was at it. Quark must have found the crime scene. Not too many questions though, just enough to be adequate.

"Let me know what you find," Odo told Bashir. "I'll be interested to hear the results of the autopsy."

Bashir glanced up momentarily. "I can tell you with certainty that he's dead." He said, a glimmer of mirth present in his attractive amber eyes. "Stabbed, with his own knife." The doctor gestured at a knife lying near the body. "I'd suggest running a fingerprint scan of some kind. There are likely prints or traces of DNA to be found on that knife."

Odo nodded. "I'll have one of my security officers put it in an evidence locker until I can do that. I'm going to speak with Quark."

Bashir turned back to the body as Odo hurried down the stairs back towards the counter where Quark was sitting. The Ferengi was nibbling at his fingernails, a nervous tick that Odo had seen many humanoids doing. He'd tried to adopt it himself once but had found it rather unpleasant.

Quark perked up as Odo approached. Slipping off of his barstool he met Odo halfway across the floor of the bar, over by the Dabo tables. In a second, he had thrown himself at Odo again and was clinging to him. Not so hard as before, just a constant pressure. Before Odo could even think about it, he had wrapped his arms around Quark as well. There was no one there to see them anyway."Are you alright?" He whispered. "What happened?"

Quark just clung to him harder. "I... I found them up there. I had a deal with them later, and I went up to check on the... the merchandise and found that bloody mess!"

"By merchandise, you mean illegal alcohol?" Odo asked softly, working to keep the accusation out of his voice. "You should know better."

"I'm a Ferengi, Odo. I can't help it. I'll pay the fine, I just want that mess cleared out of my bar." His voice wobbled a little on the words, and Odo couldn't stop himself. A soft little noise escaped his lips that sounded very much like a reassuring "shh".

Odo felt somewhat relieved that this was all, but there was still a nagging doubt about the whole situation. Something about what Quark had said... had he said: "they"? Odo almost asked, then thought better of it. He didn't want to know. If this was what Quark wanted him to believe, then that was good enough. It would never have been enough in the past, but Odo was content to let it be now. That was what he'd keep telling himself. Quark was the important thing. As Odo led the Ferengi back to his quarters he kept repeating it very quietly under his breath. Quark was the most important thing. Not this Bajoran businessman, not Sisko's orders, not justice. It left a very bad taste in Odo's mouth.

...

Kira never knocked. It was one of her more frustrating traits, but she came as a packaged deal and Sisko wouldn't have her any other way. Therefore he was not surprised when she barged into his office at the end of his communication with a Bajoran Minister.

"Is it true?" She demanded, an outraged look on her face.

Sisko raised his hands placatingly. "Yes, I'm afraid that a Bajoran businessman of high standing had been killed, but-"

"Not that! I couldn't care less about Drisek Zel, he was corrupt, whatever the Provisional Government claims." She leaned across the desk, her voice suddenly dropping lower. "I'm talking about Odo. Do you really expect him to investigate Quark? It's too much to ask, Commander!"

"What are you talking about?" Sisko was somewhat confused. "Odo is my chief of security, I expect him to investigate everyone who could be a possible suspect."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Kira said, disbelief in her face as she leaned back again, pulling away from the desk. "The secret looks, the obvious flirting when they think they're being subtle. They clearly have feelings for each other, half the station has noticed it. Commander, asking Odo to treat Quark as a suspect in a murder case is entirely unfair!"

So that was what she meant. "Major, sit down," Sisko commanded, suddenly firm. "Of course I've noticed. I knew -and I have a feeling you did as well- long before they figured it out themselves. But I'm afraid that changes nothing. Odo is still expected to conduct this investigation and to uphold the law. I have faith that he will do so."

"I'm begging you not to do this." Major Kira had both hands planted on the back of a chair now, refusing to sit. Her knuckles were white from the pressure she was putting into them. "Place me in charge of the case. Or Dax, or O'Brien, or Bashir. Put anyone in charge, just take Odo off of it."

"I'll consider it." Sisko would speak with Odo about it, there was a possibility that Kira was right. It was a conflict of interest, and while Sisko had complete faith in his chief of security there was a possibility that Odo would be torn in his loyalties. "You are dismissed, Major."

Kira looked as if she had more to say. With great effort she pried her fingers from the chair back, leaving dents in the pliable material of the upholstery. "Very well. It's your call, Commander." She spat out, finally turning to go. Her posture was rigid as she stormed out. Sisko winced at the marks her fingernails had made in the chair. He disliked being on the receiving end of Major Kira's anger.

"Sisko to Odo, may I speak with you in my office?"

"Certainly, Commander. I'm on my way."

...

Odo had taken Quark back to the Ferengi's own quarters and had wrapped him in a blanket on the bed. He seemed to be in a state of shock, allowing Odo to manipulate him onto the mattress and tuck him in. He didn't say a word until Odo tried to move towards a chair on the far side of the room.

"Stay with me." He said softly, fingers clinging desperately to Odo's arm. "Please?"

Odo couldn't say no to him. He had gingerly lain down beside him, pressing up against him in an attempt to be comforting. He didn't really know what he was doing or whether he was being at all helpful, but Quark relaxed a little into his hold and that seemed good. They had only been lying like that for a few minutes when Sisko had summoned Odo. Odo was somewhat disappointed, he had been beginning to enjoy it and Quark was finally relaxing. He reluctantly slipped out of the bed, and with a whispered "I'll be back in a minute." He had exited the room.

Sisko was chewing on his fingernails when Odo entered his office. Amazing how nervous everyone on this station was. He looked up as Odo entered and smiled halfheartedly, removing his thumb from his mouth.

"Odo, please take a seat."

Odo moved towards the chair across the desk from Commander Sisko. The chair had odd marks in the back, and Odo found himself wondering what they could be as he sat down. Sisko saw him looking at them and smiled wryly. "Kira," he offered by way of explanation.

Odo nodded as if this made perfect sense. It didn't particularly, but he wasn't interested enough to press the matter. "You wanted to see me, Commander?"

"Yes. Major Kira was just in here, putting ideas in my head. She suggested you might be unhappy leading this investigation."

"She did?" Odo felt a flash of panic. What did Nerys know that would make her think that?

"Yes, she did. And I find myself wondering the same thing. Are you comfortable leading this investigation, Odo? If you aren't I can easily pass it on to someone else, but I need you to be open with me."

They didn't know about Quark, they couldn't. "Why would you think that I'm uncomfortable?" Odo asked casually.

Sisko looked distinctly uneasy. "That's your business. I just want you to know that there is an out for you if you need it."

"Thank you." Odo was thinking it over, but if Quark was guilty or tied up in this in any capacity, it was better, much as Odo hated the thought, that he discover it. Not Sisko, not Kira, him. "I'm quite comfortable in this position. I appreciate your concern, but I will be just fine continuing with this investigation."

It was a lie.


	4. Petri Dishes

**Here's Garak!**

**Chapter 4: Petri Dishes **

Being the CMO of a station was no easy job. Julian Bashir was in charge of most injuries and maladies that cropped up on board, and as he was just discovering, he was also the station's most qualified forensic pathologist and coroner.

He'd had the Bajoran, Drisek Zel, taken up to the stasis room and was conducting an autopsy. There really wasn't anything new that he could see. The man had been stabbed to death, which was evident just by looking at him. He had been stabbed in five places, and the wounds were not clean. The edges of the cuts were ragged and bruised as if he had been stabbed with some force.

Despite Odo's assertion that he would have the knife looked at, Bashir had decided to take it with him. When he was certain of Drisek's cause of death, he turned his attention to the knife. Hopefully, there was something more promising here.

The knife was suspiciously clean of prints and microscopic DNA. Someone had wiped the handle clean before placing it back near the body. All Bashir could find on it was the Bajoran's own blood. Disappointed, he placed the knife back into a stasis chamber. If he'd missed something, then it would remain undisturbed until Odo chose to reexamine the weapon.

There was one last thing Bashir wanted to do before he placed Drisek's body back into stasis. There was a possibility of him finding prints or DNA on the body itself, and it was, therefore, a good idea to run a diagnostic.

Running his tricorder up and down the body, Bashir found three sets of DNA particles. The organic material was not difficult to locate. Carefully extracting it, Bashir set his clues in Petri dishes to begin a proper examination.

On the Bajoran's shoulders and back he found skin particles, likely the man's own dandruff. A quick test proved the theory.

There were some particles of Ferengi DNA dusted on parts of Drisek's sleeve. The amount that would be expected if he'd shaken hands with or even just stopped to talk to a Ferengi. This suggested that Quark knew more than he was letting on.

And oddest of all, under the Bajoran's nails he found some skin and a bit of coarse black hair. His tests showed a strand of DNA that suggested the owner was a Klingon. What was a Klingon doing talking to Drisek Zel, and more importantly, why was his DNA under the Bajoran's nails?

It was time to talk to Odo.

**...**

Odo had left the Commander's office feeling more anxious than he had been when he'd entered. He couldn't go back to Quark now, not when he was this agitated. Quark would know something was up, and he'd try to help. Maybe he'd say something incriminating in his efforts, or worse yet, confess.

Odo would never suspect him of murder under normal circumstances. Petty theft, smuggling but not murder. However this time his proximity to the murder as well as his flimsy alibi made Odo suspicious. Perhaps he'd misjudged the Ferengi, maybe he really did have it in him to kill.

The alibi was not as ironclad as Odo wanted it to be. Quark had been in one of the holodecks when the murder had taken place, the records showed that he had entered and had stayed in there until the moment of discovery. But records could be changed, and something didn't add up. Earlier that day he had told Odo that he had a "private event" set up for that afternoon.

What "private event" would end with murder? And what was the absinthe for? There were so many loose ends, and they, unfortunately, all seemed to lead back to Quark.

Odo decided he would find out how Drisek had gotten to the station. That was a line of questioning that should take him away from Quark and the bar.

The docking rings were bustling with life today. They were full of traders and passenger ships unloading goods and people. There was no way Odo could find the ship by questioning each one, it would take hours, instead, he made a stop in his office to check station logs. Drisek Zel had arrived that morning on a Bajoran trader, he had evidently expected to return to Bajor as his departure was scheduled for the following day.

Odo hurried down to the airlock with the intention of speaking with the freighter captain. This was a safe line of questioning. There was no way that this could incriminate Quark, and if it did then Odo wasn't sure what he'd do. Before he reached it, his combadge chimed with the sound of an incoming message.

"Bashir to Odo, I think I've found something."

"Go ahead."

"Could you come to the infirmary? I've found some evidence that I'd like to show you."

Odo turned and began walking back through the station towards the infirmary. "I'm on my way." He responded. He wasn't sure what Bashir had found, but if it implicated Quark then he should intervene before the doctor could connect the dots.

He didn't make it there before cries from the airlock he'd been approaching drew his attention back to its former focus. Three Bajoran civilians came running out before the ship that was docked there began to fire up its engines.

Bashir and his clue were forgotten as Odo ran towards the airlock door. He had to shut it before the ship moved away.

12 meters away and he could hear the freighter's engines.

9 meters, the docking clamps began to disengage.

6 meters, the ship's thrusters fired up.

3 meters, the ship began to pull away, a sucking sound could be heard as the seal between the side of the ship and the side of the station began to break.

Odo slammed his hand down on the buttons that closed the door as the ship pulled away from the station. The door closed at the last second, and Odo reached for his combadge.

"Odo to Ops. There is a Bajoran freighter disembarking in an illegal manner."

"Understood. Locking on with a tractor beam."

**...**

"Hail them," Sisko commanded, taking a seat in his chair.

Dax looked up at him, a slight frown on her features. "They're refusing our transmission."

"Open a channel." Refusing a transmission and leaving the station in this manner could only mean they had something to hide. On the heels of a brutal murder, it was far too suspicious to let them get away with it. "This is Commander Benjamin Sisko. You are violating Station protocol. Unless you can explain to me why you disembarked without observing the proper procedure, then you are required to bring your ship back into port."

"Still no response, Commander. I can hold them in the tractor beam until we can assemble a team to beam over."

"Are their shields up, Lieutenant?" Sisko inquired. "If so, then we may have a little difficulty getting a team across."

"It's a freighter. Defences are minimal. I'm sure we can get around them, but we'll need more time than we've got. If they keep their engines running then their ship is in danger of ripping itself in half."

"Try to hail them again," Sisko commanded. "And have a security team report to a transporter pad immediately. If we have to release the ship from the tractor beam I want us to be ready to board them before they're out of range."

**...**

Dr. Bashir was running another examination on the DNA samples that he had collected when Garak had entered the infirmary. As was usual, he crept up silently and only made himself known when he was within a couple feet of an unwitting Bashir.

"Garak! Can I help you?" Bashir asked, whirling around as the Cardassian tailor cleared his throat conspicuously.

"I just overheard something that you might find quite interesting." Garak gave Bashir a knowing smile. "About Drisek Zel."

"What about Drisek?" Bashir asked, quickly glancing back down at the DNA samples that he had lined up in identical Petri dishes. He began rearranging them aimlessly in an attempt to appear disinterested. "Do you know something?"

"Yes." Garak's eyes were practically twinkling. "About Drisek's Klingon friend."

"Klingon?" This could be the lead Bashir was waiting for. The link between the organic material under the Bajoran's nails and his unfortunate demise. "What about a Klingon?"

"I've heard that Drisek's ship just departed in a hurry. Under very odd circumstances." Garak was eying the Petri dishes now too. "The ship left every member of its crew behind in the docking ring."

"What do you mean?" Bashir shifted himself slightly to stand in front of the evidence. "Surely someone piloted it out."

"Yes, someone did. Ships rarely abandon their crew, my dear doctor."

Bashir smiled at the affectionate title. He shook himself slightly, trying desperately to stay focused. Somehow, even a brutal murder happening under one's nose wasn't nearly as interesting as Garak. "Drisek's friend." He managed. "The Klingon."

"Excellent, Doctor. The Klingon whose hair is in that dish right there." Garak nodded towards the DNA samples. He was smiling outright at Bashir. It would have been rather unnerving if Bashir hadn't been utterly captivated by it.

"I'm not following. What's the link?" Bashir asked absently. It didn't make sense. Why would a random Klingon's DNA be under Drisek's nails? Why would that Klingon steal Drisek's ship?

"Think about it, Doctor." Garak's unwavering eyes held Bashir's own amber ones. "It's right under your nose."

The DNA, the nails, the ship, the murder, Drisek Zel. Of course. "A Klingon killed Drisek," Bashir said slowly, eyes widening. "That's what you're trying to tell me, isn't it? That a Klingon did this?"

"Is that what I was saying?" Garak asked, mock confusion in his face. "Goodness. How terribly disturbing."

"Yes. But the question now is who did this?" Bashir was contemplating the DNA again. "Did Drisek have a Klingon companion with him when he arrived?"

"That, my dear Doctor, is precisely what you must find out." Garak went quiet following this statement, and when Bashir finally looked up from the petri dish, the Cardassian was gone.

"Thank you," Bashir said softly, a small smile spreading over his face. "Thank you, Garak."


	5. A Confession

**Chapter 5: A Confession **

"Tell me again. What were you doing when the ship was stolen?" Odo asked, pacing the floor in front of the chair where the freighter captain was seated.

"I told you already!" The Bajoran whined. "I'm going to have words with your Commander if this interrogation keeps up. This has been a terrible voyage."

"I imagine it has. Drisek Zel has been murdered and someone has subsequently made off with his ship, but I can't help you or your crew unless you help me first." Odo stopped pacing and turned to face the captain again. "Who took the ship?"

"I've told you, I don't know! This is not an effective method of questioning, you're asking me the same question over and over!" The man was fuming. "I didn't see who took it, I was waiting for the docking clamps to be released while my crew loaded up our cargo bay. That's when the impulse drive started up, completely off schedule."

"Can you even guess at who might have taken it?" Odo asked. "Even a hunch might help at this stage."

"You seem awfully anxious to solve this. What's so important to you?" The captain asked, defiantly.

"Nothing," Odo said, a little too quickly. "Justice." He amended.

"Which is it?" The Bajoran asked. "Nothing, or justice? If it's really justice then I think you're going about this wrong. The Ferengi's obviously guilty of the murder."

"The Ferengi is not guilty." Odo snapped. "He's a dishonest person, but Quark's not a murderer."

"Fine, maybe he's innocent. But I think Drisek's bodyguard probably stole the ship. I couldn't say why."

This was new. "Bodyguard?" Adding another person in the equation could potentially exonerate Quark. "What bodyguard?"

"The Klingon. I think he took my ship and fled on it. Maybe he's your murderer."

Odo spun to go. This was a new lead, and he intended to follow it up right away. This could be the proof that he needed to prove Quark's innocence. To himself, and to the rest of the station.

"Are you going to do anything about my ship?" The Bajoran called after him. "I'd like it back!"

"Talk to Commander Sisko," Odo told him as he exited the security office. "He's the one negotiating it back into the airlock."

...

Odo was on his way to Ops to get an update on the situation with the freighter when he suddenly felt compelled to check on Quark. He turned to go that way instead. The door to Quark's chambers opened easily to Odo's security priority level, as he knew it would, and he slipped in quietly. The lights were still off, and Quark lay curled up on his bed. Odo hoped he had been sleeping, but it seemed unlikely as he sat up very quickly to greet Odo.

"You're back. I was waiting for you."

"Yes, sorry that I took so long. The Commander wanted to speak to me about the case, and I ran into a spot of trouble on the way home." Odo took a seat on the side of the bed.

"Mm." Quark hummed absentmindedly. He was staring down at his hands.

"Lights up," Odo commanded, reaching a hand out to touch Quark on the arm. "Quark, what can you tell me about the Klingon? That's what you meant when you said 'they' back in the bar. I wondered who you meant. Drisek had a Klingon with him."

Quark looked frightened. "Odo..."

"Quark, tell me there was a Klingon there. This could be the key to proving your innocence." Odo was clinging to Quark's sleeve. "Quark, help me. I need to prove it wasn't you." There was a desperate edge to his voice. Quark cowered back away from him slightly.

"Odo. What if it was." A tear tracked its way down Quark's face. "What then?"

Odo froze. His grip on Quark's sleeve slackening. "No. Don't say that."

"Odo, there's something I need to tell you," Quark whispered.

"No!" Odo pulled his hand back as if burned. "Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it!"

"Odo, it's important."

"No! I don't want to hear it, Quark!" Odo was shaking now. "Don't say another word."

"Odo," Quark said, his voice firmer now. "I have to tell you."

"Quark, please." Odo dropped to a knee beside the bed. "I'm begging you, don't say it. I'm happier never knowing."

"No. Justice is important to you, Odo. I can't let you compromise that." Quark knelt beside him and placed one hand gently on Odo's cheek. "I'm going to tell you the truth." He drew in a ragged breath. "I killed Drisek Zel."

Odo's eyes were screwed tightly shut. He refused to look up at Quark.

"I killed him. Odo, I need you to listen. I woke up on my back with a bloody knife in my hand. Drisek was dead, and the Klingon was nowhere in sight. Odo, there's a strong possibility that he's up there somewhere too. Dead. Odo, I need you to listen to me. A deal went badly, I had the absinthe lined up for them to buy and something went wrong. I killed them both, Odo."

Odo looked up to meet Quark's eyes. There was a heart-wrenching mixture of anger and anguish in his eyes. "Why did you tell me that?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask for protection, but now I realize how hard that is on yo,." Quark said softly. "Odo, my bags are packed. If you'll let me leave then I'll be gone within the hour. Or you can arrest me and hand me over for the Bajoran Provisional Government as a murderer. It's your choice."

"I wish you hadn't told me. I never wanted to know." Odo was looking everywhere but at Quark. He couldn't meet his eyes again. "If you hadn't told me then I could have stayed happy."

"Happy but ignorant. It's better that you know." Quark leaned in suddenly for a kiss. Odo wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn't. Not knowing what he knew now. He turned his head slightly and Quark's kiss landed on his cheek instead.

"No farewell kiss?" Quark laughed. It sounded forced, his voice wobbling over the words. "Oh well. Goodbye, Odo."

Odo didn't look up at him again. He heard the sound of the door closing behind Quark as he left. All Odo wanted to do was to race after him and take him into his arms. He wanted to hold him close and promise to keep him safe. But he couldn't do that now, not with this revelation weighing so heavily in the air around him. Quark had confessed. He was guilty, and now he was gone.


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations **

Bashir had to find Odo. This knowledge about the Klingon changed everything. It cleared Quark, and Bashir was desperate to find Odo and tell him before a mistake was made. So much about this case didn't add up, and his discovery -Garak's discovery, he reminded himself- brought with it a whole new perspective.

"Bashir to Odo, please respond." It was the third time he had paged him, and Odo still wasn't responding. Had something happened, or was the Changeling deliberately ignoring his communications?

With a medical bag containing the DNA samples clutched to his chest, Bashir raced towards Ops to speak with Commander Sisko. He had to show him the Petri dishes and tell him what Garak had said about the Bajoran ship. If he couldn't find Odo then he'd make sure everyone else on the station knew that Quark was innocent.

Hurrying out of the turbo lift he was just in time to hear the beginning of Odo's report to Commander Sisko.

...

Odo had sat there until his combadge went off. He was staring blankly at the wall of Quark's quarters, feeling absolutely terrible. It was the same kind of nauseous panic that settled in if he tried to hold a solid shape for too long. He was wary of trying to stand, worried that he wouldn't make it to his feet.

"Bashir to Odo, I need to speak with you."

Odo made no move to respond. There was no point, especially if it had something to do with the case. He'd rather just sit there until he felt stable enough to stand.

"This is Bashir, I've got a development."

Definitely no point in answering, then. It would just be something about Quark. Although maybe it was best that the news of Quark's guilt reached the Commander through Odo. He carefully reached out a hand and grabbed hold of the edge of Quark's bed, pulling himself slowly to his feet.

"Bashir to Odo, please respond."

Once Odo was stable on his feet he made his way out of Quark's chambers and into a turbo lift. He would speak with Commander Sisko himself. It was better that it dome from him than from Bashir. With Quark off the station, it was safe to tell Sisko the truth, and Odo felt he had to do it quickly before he lost his nerve.

The turbo lift deposited him in Ops. The Commander and Lieutenant Dax were both leaning over a console, fiddling with the buttons. Major Kira and Cheif O'Brien were similarly engaged on the other side of the room. They were all intently focused on something.

"Commander, their engines have shut off. We can hold them in the tractor beam, but unless we can take their sheild out there's nothing we can do." Kira reported, looking up while O'Brien began to remove the manual access panel in the back of a console. "Cheif says he might be able to tap into it, given a little more time."

"Excellent. Dax and I have made no progress in communicating with whoever is on board." Commander Sisko looked up as well. "Do what you have to do."

"Commander." Odo hated to interrupt, but he could feel his resolve crumbling with every wasted second. "I need to speak with you."

"Now, Odo? I'm trying to reach the freighter..."

"Yes. Now. What I'm about to tell you is somewhat difficult to say. I'd rather say it now." He had their attention. Everyone was looking at him now, curiosity and apprehension in their eyes. They could tell that it had something to do with the case.

"Would you prefer we confer in private, Odo?" Sisko asked, stepping towards him. "We could speak in my office."

"No. Everyone deserves to know." This was true. Everyone here had a part in this, and there was no point in telling Sisko alone only to have to explain it again later. "I've found the murderer of Drisek Zel."

...

Bashir entered ops just in time to hear Odo's announcement. He froze by the turbo lift, knowing that Odo had to be wrong. The likelihood of Odo figuring this out before him was pretty slim, and if Odo had the wrong idea then it must have been pretty convincing.

"Go ahead Odo, we're listening." Sisko prompted as the Changeling paused.

"I've received a confession," Odo said. He didn't look very happy about it. "From Quark."

"Impossible!" Bashir cried out, suddenly causing everyone to spin towards him. At the same time, Major Kira jumped up and rushed over to Odo.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Odo, are you alright?" Before Odo could do anything, she had steered him into a chair. "Commander, I told you not to keep him on the case, this is awful."

"Enough, Major. Let him go." Sisko commanded. Then he turned back to Bashir. "Doctor, I believe you had something to add?"

"I'd be curious to hear what Odo has discovered, but I have something I think I should tell you first," Bashir stated, walking further into the room.

"Commander, with all due respect, I'd prefer to finish my report quickly," Odo interjected. "It's not a very pleasant story to tell."

"Very well, go ahead Odo. Doctor, you can give your report after." Sisko shifted his attention back to Odo. "Proceed."

"Really, mine is time-sensitive." Bashir tried again.

"Let Odo talk." Kira snapped at him. "You can wait."

Odo didn't seem to be noticing any of this. He was staring off into space in Sisko's general direction. "Quark confessed that he had a business deal with Drisek earlier this evening. He intended to sell him the Absinthe that we found above the bar. He told me that something went wrong, and the next thing he knew he woke up with a knife in his hand covered in blood. Drisek Zel was dead, and the Klingon was nowhere in sight."

"Klingon?" Bashir asked, urgency creeping into his tone. "Did you say Klingon?"

"Yes, Drisek's bodyguard. Quark says that his body is somewhere in with those crates. He doesn't know exactly where." Odo looked so sad, and Bashir was getting more and more frustrated. None of this could be true.

"That's not true, Odo. That Klingon is the murderer!" Bashir yelled. "You're all being foolish. In the midst of your self-pitying behaviour you've all lost sight of reality."

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Sisko looked utterly confused. "I'm afraid Odo has received a confession. Upsetting as it is, we have to accept the unfortunate reality of the matter at hand."

"You're all wrong!" Bashir interrupted. "It's impossible that it was Quark, and if you'll just give me a minute I'll explain everything."

"Very well, go ahead." Sisko looked tired, he had his head propped in his hand. Elbow rested against the armrest of his chair. Behind him, Dax was ignoring the console she had been working on, eyes glued instead on the scene unfolding before her.

Bashir pulled the DNA samples out of his bag and set them down in front of the Commander. "When I performed the autopsy, I found three sets of DNA on Drisek. His own, Quark's, and an unknown Klingon's. The Klingon's DNA was found under his nails. Little shreds of hair and skin that one could acquaint with a possible struggle. The Ferengi DNA was only on the sleeve, where it could end up after a handshake."

"Interesting. However, I'm afraid it proves nothing." Sisko sighed, gingerly picking up one of the Petri dishes. "Continue."

"Then I was speaking to... someone who was in the docking ring." Probably best not to reveal that he was using Garak as a source. Sisko was already somewhat suspicious. "Someone who saw the Bajoran freighter disembark. Apparently, a Klingon stole it. Now we're hearing that Drisek had a Klingon bodyguard that we can't account for. Something doesn't add up."

"I interviewed the freighter captain," Odo said thoughtfully. "He said that he thought Drisek's companion may have been responsible for the theft."

"That's the ship we're holding in our tractor beam now!" Sisko exclaimed. "This isn't conclusive, but I think we certainly need to examine this aspect of the case."

"I'd say it's pretty conclusive!" Bashir was yelling again. "You're all blinded by proximity. Can't you see, Quark didn't confess to the murder, he confessed to waking up with a knife in his hand. He isn't guilty, he just thinks he is."

"Cheif, can you get the freighter's shields down?" Sisko asked, anger clouding his face. "I need to speak to that Klingon. Dr. Bashir has a point."

"I did the autopsy. Those wounds took a lot of force, in my professional opinion there's no way that Quark could inflict them, and besides..."

"He'd never use a knife." Odo finished Bashir's sentence for him. The Changeling had perked up as Bashir had been talking, but now his eyes clouded over again. "I've driven him away," he said.

"Odo," Sisko began, moving over to where Odo was sitting. "Where is Quark?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sisko was starting to look worried. "Odo, may I speak to you in my office?"

Confused, Odo stood up and followed Sisko through the door of his office. They stopped once for Sisko to turn around and remind Cheif O'Brien that he had to get those shields down and transport over to get their prisoner as quickly as possible. "After all, it's time sensitive now." He had stated.

...

Sisko had sat a trembling Odo in the chair across the desk. He had never seen Odo so upset. He could see a mixture of anger and sorrow in the Changeling's eyes.

"Commander." Odo began. "I don't know what to tell you. I would never have let him go if I knew."

"You couldn't know Odo. None of us did. The good news is that we caught the mistake. We can easily apprehend the real murderer, and Quark is safe and sound."

"He's run off somewhere, I don't know where, and he's all alone. He thinks he's killed a man. Two men even. He is not alright, Commander." Odo snapped.

"Odo, listen to me. He is going to be alright. We'll find out where he is, and you'll go get him." Sisko had meant it to be reassuring, but Odo looked even more uncomfortable.

"I don't think it should be me that goes. I thought he was guilty. I doubted him." Odo said quietly. "I'm the last person who should go find him."

"Nonsense!" Sisko boomed, rising out of his chair to tower over the seated Changeling. "Odo, do you love him? No, don't give me that look, we all know about the two of you. Answer the question. Do you love him?"

Odo paused for a moment, fighting against the walls he had put up to guard this truth. He hadn't realized that anyone knew about him and Quark. It was hard for him to admit it. "Yes." He finally said. "I do. I love him." The words were decisive and firm and the look in Odo's eyes reassured Sisko that it was true.

"Then go find him and make sure he knows he isn't guilty. Remember, he doubts himself too." Sisko placed a reassuring hand on Odo's shoulder. "Odo, find Quark and bring him back to the station."

"Yes, Commander," Odo said, smiling slightly for the first time in hours. "Gladly."

"Oh, and Odo?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favour and tell him you love him." Sisko smiled at Odo. "It'll do him a world of good to hear you say it."

Odo nodded and hurried off to check the departure log. Quark must be on an outbound ship, and Odo was determined to find him. Bashir was right, Quark must be innocent. He had been framed, and as scary as that was it was far better than being responsible for murder.


	7. A Reunion

**Chapter 7: A Reunion **

Quark was on board a Vulcan science vessel heading into the Gamma Quadrant. He had stowed away and was sitting in the hold surrounded by crates full of biosamples and scanning equipment. Quark knew it was only a matter of time before the Vulcans noticed him, but he was hoping that he'd be far away from the station before that happened. He couldn't face being returned to Deep Space Nine to be arrested and prosecuted. Furthermore, he couldn't return to Odo.

The travelling circumstances were less than ideal, but there was no way he could have booked passage off the station while he was still the primary suspect in a murder case. Besides, stowing away was far cheaper. So there he sat, with a small box of replicated army rations, a blanket, and a case full of latinum that was disproportionately sized in comparison to the box of food.

It hurt to leave his life behind. To leave the bar that he had spent so much time and effort building up to the point that it was at now. It hurt to leave the profits behind knowing that there was a steady income pouring out of the establishment. It hurt to leave his family. Rom may be an idiot, but he was still Quark's brother.

And Odo. It hurt to leave Odo behind knowing that they were only just starting something that could have been incredible. Quark smiled sadly to himself in the darkness of the hold as he thought of the Changeling. Odo, watching him suspiciously from the bar entrance. Odo, leaning on the bar following him with his eyes as he mixed a drink. Odo, smiling mischievously as he started their usual banter. A game of wits, their own special brand of flirting.

Running away was the correct choice. It had to be. Even if it meant running away from Odo. After all, as it says in the Rules of Acquisition: "Anything worth fighting for is worth hiding from".

Quark's breath hitched in his throat. He had lost everything, and he only had himself to blame. There was fear attached to the idea, as Quark didn't know what could possibly have driven him to murder, especially when he had so much to lose. It was frightening not knowing who he was anymore, not being able to trust himself to make profitable decisions. In his right mind Quark knew he would never have killed Drisek and it was terrifying not knowing what had possessed him to do so. There was a lapse in his memory where the motive should have been.

Quark curled up into a tiny ball, pulling the blanket over himself. Almost subconsciously he pulled the case of latinum closer, hugging it protectively to his chest. There was nothing left to do but feel sorry for himself or sleep, and right now all Quark wanted was the later. He wanted the relief that sleep would bring, and mercifully it came quickly.

Soon, on some distant planet, he could start a new life and try to forget Odo. But for now, he would lie in the cargo bay of an unfamiliar ship. Cold, and alone on the floor, and let himself be carried away by dreams of the bar. Of Dabo girls dancing and an excellent turn out of high-tipping customers. And Odo, sitting at the bar, watching him with warm and loving eyes.

...

Odo pushed the runabout into warp speed. If he was going to catch up to the Vulcan ship he had to hurry. He was pretty sure it was the Vulcan ship, it was the only ship who's departure lined up with Quark's disappearance. At top speed, he knew his runabout could catch the Vulcan vessel in under an hour.

He was on the other side of the wormhole, headed towards uncharted space. The only way he could navigate was by following the trail the Vulcan ship had left behind. Finding Quark would be difficult, but Odo knew the real challenge would be to retrieve him from the Vulcans. They would require an explanation, and Odo wasn't sure he could fit everything into a quick debriefing.

Odo slowed the runabout as the trail ahead faded. As he eased out of warp drive the ship came into view. It was sitting near an asteroid. They were probably taking samples of the rock.

They hailed Odo the second he dropped out of warp. Taking in a deep breath, he accepted the transmission.

A stern-looking, uniformed Vulcan appeared on the screen. "This is the Vulcan Survey ship, T'miling. Identify yourself."

"This is the Federation runabout, Euphrates. I am Cheif of Security, Odo, from the space station Deep Space Nine." Odo paused. "I believe you have a stowaway on board. A suspected murderer who has since been proven innocent and is fleeing unjust persecution." That was the closest he could get to explaining it without pouring out the entire story. An act of hysterics that the Vulcans would hardly appreciate.

"Impossible." The Vulcan said, eyebrows drawing together. "There is no one else on this ship apart from the crew and our science team. But I will conduct a scan. What am I looking for?"

"He's a Ferengi." Odo supplied. "But I think it's best that I come over and speak with him directly. Let me be the one to go and find him. He'll be more cooperative that way."

"That seems logical." The Vulcan captain nodded. "Very well. I'll have you beamed over."

...

Odo had explained himself to the Vulcans who listened with interest. It was an odd story, and while they didn't express an emotional response, Odo did notice them leaning in closer. They were intrigued.

"A most interesting narrative." The captain had said when he finished. "And you believe that the Ferengi is hidden on our ship?"

"I do." Odo replied. "It was... the most logical possibility."

"In that case, we will conduct a scan." A member of the bridge crew scuttled off to conduct the scan, and the captain turned back to Odo. "This will take a moment."

Odo nodded and sat down. Nobody spoke. There were no further questions and Odo himself was too preoccupied to ask anything. Finally, the officer came back over to them.

"Captain, we do indeed have a Ferengi hidden in the hold." The officer stated. "Shall I retrieve him?"

"He's frightened. I think it's better that I go to him in person." Odo said. "He'll feel safer being approached by someone he knows."

The captain nodded and turned to go. "I'll escort you there myself."

Odo followed the Vulcan into the hold of the ship. The crates down there were stacked as high as Odo's head. They towered over Odo, making tiny ally ways that he slipped through, following the Vulcan who was scanning for signs of life.

He led him through the crates towards a tiny dot on the screen of his handheld device. Odo watched the light blinking as he hurried along. He nearly collided with his guide when the Vulcan stopped moving. He was staring intently at the screen. They were nearly on top of the dot now.

The Vulcan turned towards Odo and asked in a quiet tone: "He's just around the corner. Behind these boxes. Do you wish to confront him alone?"

"Yes, thank you," Odo whispered back. He smiled at the Vulcan, a meaningless gesture that he needed have bothered with. His guide did not return nor acknowledge the expression as he turned to go. Odo stared after him for a second, suddenly nervous again. Then he turned back to the crates.

Odo shook himself, squaring his shoulders he took a step forward. It was time to get Quark.

...

Quark was having a nightmare. He was lost in the corridors of the space station. The lights were down, and he was running from something. There was no one in sight, but he could hear voices. People yelling at him, running behind him. He didn't know why he was running, but he knew he couldn't stop.

At a certain point, he looked down at his hands, and they were covered in blood. The blood started dripping, growing in volume. Viscous and sticky it dripped down over his feet as he ran, eyes glued to his hand, frozen wide in horror. The blood was slick over his hands, and he was starting to slip as it began dripping down and covering his feet.

The voices were closing in on him, and Quark struggled against the blood to keep running, but it was becoming harder and harder to propel himself forwards. Panic mounting, he spotted a figure at the end of the tunnel. A new voice adding to the rest. It was Odo, saying his name softly. Relief flooded Quark, he was safe now. Odo wouldn't let them take him away, Odo was there. Shaking him.

"Quark, wake up." Quark opened his eyes to find the changeling staring down at him. Odo was kneeling on the ground beside him, hand resting softly on his shoulder. "Quark?"

Quark felt a tear track down his face, an overwhelming feeling of relief crashing over him at the sight of the changeling. "Odo? Where..." The fear of the dream was forgotten as he stared at Odo.

"I've come to bring you home," Odo said softly as if he were speaking to a frightened child. His kind eyes held Quark's own. "You're innocent, Quark." He reached up and gently whiped a tear from the ferengi's face.

"What are you saying?" Quark asked pulling away abruptly. "Odo, I killed-"

"No. You didn't." Odo hissed. "He framed you. Quark, you're not guilty. You've got to come back with me."

Was Quark still dreaming? Odo reached for him again, but Quark flinched away.

"They all miss you," Odo said. He was starting to babble. Something Quark had never seen him do. "Sisko told me to bring you back quickly. He feels awful about everything that's happened. Major Kira had been incredibly supportive. Oh, and they both know. About us, I mean."

"Awfully chatty when you're nervous, aren't you, Odo." Quark's voice sounded small even to his own ears.

"I can't help it. You're making me nervous." Odo paused, he started to reach out towards Quark again but thought better of it. His hand fell back by his side, fingers clenched into a fist. "You'll come back with me, won't you?"

"I can't!" Quark whispered urgently. "I don't understand why you're here. I killed a man, and if you take me back to the station I'll be arrested for it!"

"You're innocent Quark!" The fear in Quark's eyes stung to see. "Quark, do you trust me?"

A small smile broke out on the Ferengi's face. "That's an odd question." He said softly. "Surely you know that trust is-"

"The biggest liability of them all. I know. There's a Ferengi rule for everything. But Quark, I trust you. We've both got something to lose here, so will you take the same risks I've taken band just trust yourself?"

Quark wanted to. He wanted to trust Odo so badly. "Don't trust anyone who trusts you." He said so quietly that Odo had to lean in to hear him.

"What about someone who loves you?" Odo had such beautiful blue eyes, how had Quark never noticed that the changeling had found a way to create the most captivating eyes in the universe? "At least come with me out of the hold. Let's go sit somewhere where we can talk. I'll explain everything."

Quark finally reached out a hand, and Odo helped him up. He never let his eyes leave Odo's as they stood. "Did you say you loved me?"

"Yes. I can't remember if I've said it before, but I certainly haven't said it enough." Odo's tone was gentle as he began to lead Quark out of the hold.

"I love you too." Quark leaned harder on Odo, appreciating the sturdiness of his form. "I love you a lot."

"Not as much as I love you, you latinum grubbing scammer," Odo said fondly.

They were halfway out of the hold before Quark remembered his case of latinum and made Odo turn around to get it.


	8. Sewn With Love

**Chapter 8: Sewn With Love **

**Notes:**

**This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you for sticking with it, and I hope you enjoyed it! Next week there will be a little epilogue of sorts, but this is the end of the main plot. I have other works featuring Odo and Quark, so if you liked this one you should give the other two a read. Hope you're all doing well in these strange times! - larosesombre**

Chief O'Brien's success in remotely shutting down the freighter's shields was heralded by the chorus of cheers that echoed around Ops. They now had access to the mysterious murderer of Drisek Zel, and after the day they had just had they all had a word or two to say to the man responsible.

"Have him beamed directly to the brig," Sisko commanded. "I'm heading there now. I want to speak to him in person. Dr, you're with me."

Bashir had followed, the medical bag of evidence still slung over his shoulder. He walked abreast of Sisko, a nervous silence hanging between them as they drew closer to their target. All the unanswered questions were about to be answered, and the anticipation manifested itself in the way that they walked: tense and alert.

They were greeted by several members of Starfleet Security, who were standing guard outside of the brig. They stepped aside to allow Sisko and Bashir to pass, then followed them in. They entered the brig just in time to see the Klingon materialize.

Usually, it wasn't difficult to usher a prisoner into a holding cell, but everything about this case had been unusual. Sisko realized that he had made a mistake in not bringing extra security with him the second he saw the Klingon. He towered over them, and -bat'leth in hand- did not hesitate for a moment before lashing out blindly.

Bashir felt a stinging pain erupt across his chest and stumbled backwards, conscious only of his desire not to crush the evidence as he fell. At almost the same instant Sisko fired his phaser, and the Klingon tumbled to the floor beside a breathless Bashir.

"Julian, are you alright?" Sisko was beside him immediately, helping him to rise.

Bashir looked down at his chest. There was a thin line of red visible across his bared skin, the uniform peeling away around a long rip in the fabric. "I'm alright, Commander. I think my uniform is more injured than I am. He only grazed me." He checked quickly on the bag of evidence as he said this, and was relieved to find that none of the Petri dishes had been damaged. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, he'd just stunned," Sisko said, glancing over to where the security officers were busy hauling the fallen Klingon into a cell. "He'll come round soon, and I intend to stay here to question him. You, on the other hand, are relieved of your duty for the remainder of the day. Go put something on that cut, and get some rest. This has been an exhausting adventure."

More than a little disappointed to miss the interrogation, Bashir nodded and removed himself from the room. He made his way back to his quarters, walking with an arm clasped self consciously across the gaping hole in his uniform.

After dressing the wound, Bashir placed the ruined uniform on a chair near the bed in a crumpled pile and climbed under the covers. Sisko was right, it had been an exhausting day, and a nap was in order. He could worry about replacing his uniform in the morning.

...

As soon as the Klingon came round, Sisko began to ask him questions, ignoring his yelling and threats. The Klingon was either named t'gla biHnuch, or he had called Sisko something that the universal translator either didn't quite know or knew but wasn't willing to translate. That was all Sisko had managed to extract from him after an hour. That, and a repeated assurance that if he let the Klingon out of the cell they could settle this in a more honourable fashion.

"You came to the Station with Drisek, correct?" Sisko asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "You were his hired bodyguard?"

"I was nobody's bodyguard." The Klingon spat. "You witless human. You and your Federation with its foolish rules! The Bajoran was becoming annoying, I had no use for him."

"Did you kill Drisek Zel?" Sisko had tried asking for alibis previously, and there was really no point in not being direct with his questions. "Did you kill him?"

"So what if I did? He did not die with honour, and neither would you. You are all a bunch of-" The translator cut out again briefly, and all Sisko could catch in the interval was something about his mother that he didn't particularly want to hear.

"I'm going to tell you what I think happened. Alright?" Sisko interrupted. "All you have to do is tell me if I'm right. I think you and Drisek arrived here on the station together, and in the middle of the deal you were making with Quark, you rage killed Drisek. You then framed Quark to buy yourself enough time to get off this station, and in the chaos, you stole Drisek's ship and attempted to flee before we realized what had really happened. How did I do? Any good for a spineless weakling, or whatever it is that you've been calling me?"

"The snivelling Ferengi mouse deserves whatever he gets. I hate his kind, and their deceitful cowardly approach to business." The Klingon sneered. "I prefer a more straightforward approach, and Drisek was in my way. I don't hold myself accountable to your Federation laws, and if you think what I did was dishonourable, then I challenge you to prove it like a man."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Sisko said, turning to go. "I've heard enough. You're guilty. But you're not going to get a Federation trial, so you needn't worry about that. We're in Bajoran space, and you murdered a Bajoran citizen. You, my friend, deserve whatever you get."

As Sisko exited the brig, the Klingon fell strangely quiet behind him. Sisko felt a twinge of vindicative pride. They had caught the real culprit, and his crew had come through relatively unscathed.

In that moment, Benjamin Sisko felt like the best Station Commander in all of Starfleet.

...

When Julian Bashir woke up in the morning, he felt refreshed. The ordeal was over, none of his friends were murderers, and his wound was so superficial he was barely aware of it. The only thing that he felt even remotely upset about was his uniform. It had been a new one, and he'd gotten Garak to tailor it for him, so it fit remarkably well. Bashir had been quite fond of it.

That was why he was both startled and thrilled to discover that there was no torn uniform in sight. Instead, folded perfectly on the chair near the bed was a brand new uniform. Or perhaps not a new uniform. Upon closer inspection, he could see the nearly invisible line where someone had painstakingly, and with great skill, sewed the gash shut.

**Notes:**

**I wonder who that could have been... ;)**

**Tune in next week for an epilogue where I wrap everything up. It will just be pure fluffiness since the rest of this story put everyone through the wringer.**

**See you then! - larosesombre**


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter 9: Epilogue **

**Notes:**

**Here's the epilogue! Hopefully you all enjoyed the story! Check out my other works if you did. I have more Quodo fics in the collection. Thanks for reading! - larosesombre**

Quark was readjusting to his life onboard the station just fine. He was a free man again. There were some infuriating bloodstains on the floor of the bar's storage room that no amount of scrubbing could remove, but Quark was willing to learn to live with them. They were a symbol of all that he'd been through.

Quark doubted that he'd learned that much from the experience. He'd still be making risky deals if they seemed profitable, but he'd be more aware of the ways in which they could go awry. Odo would be keeping a closer eye on him, of course. The Changeling had been very shaken by recent events, and he had not strayed far from Quark's side since.

Odo had become far more clingy. He had even so far as to drag Quark all over the station to thank the people who had helped him. Quark had been somewhat annoyed by this, but so long as they didn't expect payment for services rendered, he was willing to do it to keep Odo happy.

The nicest part of all of this was a change in the way that the two of them behaved in public. Odo was far more openly affectionate, and Quark enjoyed being able to parade him around. He didn't have a grovelling Ferengi female hanging off of his arm, he had something far more exciting.

Quark had realized that things had changed rather abruptly one morning when, shortly after their return to the station, Odo had stopped by the bar. Quark had assumed he was there to spy, to reassure himself that Quark wasn't smuggling absinthe or stabbing Bajorans, but Odo had surprised him by leaning across the bar and planting a kiss on Quark's head that sent tingles down his lobes. Then he had turned and walked out, leaving Quark and the bar's entire clientele to stare after him. Quark had felt shock, embarrassment, and then sheer delight. Odo was his, and now everyone would know it.

Before the news of the kiss had been able to work its way around the station, Quark had decided that it was going to have to become a daily occurrence. He was sure that Odo wouldn't object.

**THE END.**


End file.
